


Paradigm Shift

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-06
Updated: 2003-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It occurs to him that he'd have once thought this unspeakably strange."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradigm Shift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crotalus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Crotalus).



It occurs to him that he'd have once thought this unspeakably strange. How far away those dark days seem. When he's on his back, yes. His wrists bound to the bedpost with leather cuffs that sheath him like a second skin.

Even this frightened him, the first time. He could not stop it. It hurt. But his lover insisted, with careful, cruel hands.

He's learned better, now. He has been taught to bow to greater experience. He is not so proud, kneeling under such lofty pain as pins pushing through his nipples. He hungers for the hard ball-gag being forced into the useless space of his mouth. He drools like the hungry animal he is.

Fingers inside him. A prick. Something bigger, harder, and unyielding. He is nothing special. There is no longer any pain, nor is there pleasure. There is only full or empty.

With Severus, or without him.


End file.
